1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to propulsion devices, and more specifically, to propulsion devices for use with a fluid.
2. Background
Propulsion devices (e.g., marine prolusion devices) may be employed to move objects (e.g., watercraft) through a fluid (e.g., water) by imparting momentum to the fluid, which causes an opposite force upon the object. While paddles and jet drives are sometimes used in marine propulsion, the most common mode of marine propulsion is the propeller. A propeller converts rotational motion of a shaft to thrust in a propulsion direction. Basically, when in operation, a pressure difference arises between forward and rearward surfaces of blades of the propeller, and this pressure difference imparts rearward momentum on the fluid.
While propellers have a long record of reliable operation, they suffer a number of is shortcomings as a propulsion device. Among other things, they are relatively dangerous. In order to impart sufficient momentum on the fluid (e.g., water), the blades of a propeller generally must rotate at a high rate. Should a human, or an animal (e.g., a fish), come in contact with the rapidly rotating blades, severe injury or death may occur. Further, should debris come in contact with the rapidly rotating blades, it may damage the blades, potentially causing them break off and be ejected. At the very least, the propeller may be fowled, and valuable time and effort may need to be expended to untangle the debris. For example, discarded line or marine vegetation may become entangled around a propeller, and dislodging the tangle may be time consuming and frustrating.
Further, propellers may be relatively inefficient. Even under ideal conditions, the efficiency of propellers is typically only in the range of 35-40%. Under less than ideal conditions (e.g., heavy loads, speed variations, etc.) and considering other drains (e.g., power distribution) the efficiencies of propellers generally falls in the range of 10% to 30%.
In efforts to achieve reasonable efficiency, propellers generally require a deep draft. Should a propeller be operated too near the surface, it may draw air into its blades, causing a loss of power and vibration. Sometimes the required draft is problematic, for example, if the propeller is intended to be used in a shallow area.
Still further, propellers are relatively noisy. This noise may be undesirable in many different applications. For example, in propeller-driven pleasure craft, the noise may be disruptive to the passengers, who may be seeking a relaxing experience. Similarly, in fishing vessels, the noise may scare aquatic life.
To address the shortcomings of propellers, attempts have been made to employ oscillating foils in propulsion devices (e.g., marine propulsion devices). An oscillating foil propulsion system operates by moving one or more foils back and forth in the fluid, in a direction generally transverse to the direction of desired propulsion. The generally is transverse movement of the foil, in combination with the changes in a pitch angle, impart at least some momentum to the fluid in a rearward direction, which causes the object (e.g., the watercraft) employing the oscillating foil propulsion device to be propelled forward.
However, existing oscillating foil propulsion devices have not achieved substantial adoption. While theoretically promising, they have suffered from a number of real world shortcomings. Generally, such oscillating foil propulsion devices have been exceedingly complex, for example, requiring complex mechanical systems and pitch regulating assemblies. This has led to substantial manufacturing costs, making them non-cost-competitive with propeller-driven propulsion alternatives. Further, many existing oscillating foil propulsion devices have been inefficient. While oscillating foils have the theoretical potential for high efficiency, existing devices have failed to achieve favorable efficiencies under real world conditions, and generally have had efficiencies lower than that of propellers in these circumstances. Still further, many oscillating foil propulsion devices have been structured so that most of the device was immersed in the fluid (e.g., water). As a result of this immersion, they have often required drafts roughly similar to that of propellers, negating a potential advantage.
What is needed is an improved propulsion device for use with a fluid that addresses some or all of the above discussed shortcomings.